<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s like the sun came out by Blehlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231234">It’s like the sun came out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehlove/pseuds/Blehlove'>Blehlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cloud/Reader snapshots of a life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehlove/pseuds/Blehlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after your first night together you wonder if it was only a one night stand after all. Is Cloud running away again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Reader, Tifa Lockhart/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cloud/Reader snapshots of a life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s like the sun came out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“I'm an atom in a sea of nothing<br/>Looking for another to combine<br/>Maybe we could be the start of something<br/>Be together at the start of time</p><p>There's a ghost upon the moor tonight<br/>Now it's in our house<br/>When you walked into the room just then<br/>It's like the sun came out<br/>It's like the sun came out” Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight is trickling through the blinds of your bedroom, you let out a whine before stretching and peeking your eyes open. Why is the spot previously occupied by Cloud empty? You sit up fast enough to make your head spin. Maybe he’s in the bathroom or the kitchen? You successfully untangle yourself from the white sheets. Dread sits heavy in your chest when you realize he’s not in the bathroom. You hear no sound from the living area. Your heart drops when there’s no sign of him in the kitchen either. Maybe he left a note? Not on the counter, not on the coffee table, not back on your bedside table or under the pillow. He really did just take off. You check your PHS maybe just maybe he sent a text. Nope, all that’s there are some texts from Yuffie and Tifa. You feel tears gathering in the corners of your eyes but take a deep steadying breath. Maybe he just needs time, time to process, he is him after all.</p><p> </p><p>You force your feet to move and decide to take a hot shower. Gaia knows you need one after the three rounds you and Cloud went. The thought of his hot hands and mouth exploring every inch of your body brings  a blush to your cheeks. He was so passionate, so giving, more than you ever even expected. He said he loved you, that you were his and he was yours. So what changed this morning? He didn’t seem drunk last night so it couldn’t have been the harsh reality of sobering up. You let out a deep sigh and finish washing up. You change into a pair of black shorts and an olive colored crop top. Fingers are steady as you quickly lace up your black boots and pull your hair into a messy bun, you go light on the makeup today.  You drape a jacket over your arm and sling your bag over your shoulder before making your way out the door.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Today you would be working in the bar with Tifa. You could handle it on your own but she always felt guilty about it, she was just such a selfless person. There’s only a few regulars hanging around the bar this early. Tifa smiles brightly at you when you step behind the bar with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You look cute today!” Yea right, you roll your eyes at her but force a smile. Her happy expression drops when she meets your eyes. “What’s wrong?” Damn, she’s too observant.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…some stuff with Cloud.” A customer calls you over so you get a brief reprieve from the questioning while you mix up a vodka drink and set it in front of the older gentleman. Tifa is right back at it when you’re done though.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? I saw the two of you leave together last night and was hoping that was a good thing.” You sigh and begin wiping down the bar just for something to keep your hands busy.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good thing, a <em>very </em>good thing, but he just left this morning before I even woke up.” The sound of a glass shattering makes you jump and face your cousin. Her mouth hangs open in surprise. You look down at the shattered glass and she curses before dropping to her knees to clean up the mess. “Clumsy much?” She laughs as she sweeps the glass into a dust pan.</p><p> </p><p>“You just gave me the shock of my life! I’m assuming if he spent the night then you two…<em>you know</em>?” You grin at her and let out a giggle of your own.</p><p> </p><p>“Had sex? Yep, three times!” Her wine colored eyes widen comically before she elbows you playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Well damn, who knew Cloud had it in him. Was it any good?” It’s funny how a few years ago you never would have been able to have these conversations with Tifa because she had feelings for your childhood friend too.</p><p> </p><p>“He was mind blowing of course, it’s unfair how great he is at everything.” She snickers behind her hand. You find yourself quietly speaking the next words. “He overheard Reno and I talking about him. I said that I loved him and Cloud told me that he loves me too, but I wake up this morning and he’s gone without a trace. What the hell is up with that? Is he trying to run away again?” The raven haired woman pulls you into a comforting hug. Tears leak out of the corners of your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t let him run away this time. You deserve this happiness and so does he. He just needs to put on his big boy undies and get out of his damn head.” You laugh through a sniffle and wipe at your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Reno said he was going to steal me away if Cloud didn’t get his act together.” Tifa grins at that and the two of you get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pack your suitcase and drop you at the Turks doorstep myself if Cloud doesn’t get his shit together.” You both burst out into a fit of laughter. The few customers at the bar give you looks like you’re crazy and it only makes you laugh more.</p>
<hr/><p>The day goes by surprisingly fast. You keep busy and the rush in the evening has you darting back and forth taking orders and mixing drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Y/N.” Vincent Valentine’s deep voice takes you by surprise but you turn to face him with a smile. It’s so strange to see him dressed in only a black button up and slacks. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail with a piece of red cloth and his fringe still hangs in front of his face. He’s very handsome, always has been.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Vincent! Can I get you something since Tifa’s a little busy at the moment?” His eyes flit over to Tifa who has a tray of empty glasses in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey please, something smooth.” You make sure you pour him the best you’ve got. He smiles gratefully when you set the amber colored liquid in front of him</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ve told you personally yet how happy I am to see you and Tifa together.” The stoic man’s cheeks seem to color a little which makes you pretty damn pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a very lucky man, Tifa is an incredible woman.”  He’s perfect for her.</p><p> </p><p>“That she is! You’re pretty incredible yourself, don’t you forget that!”  You leave him with a smile and go about refilling customers drinks and taking orders. Another hour passes quickly when your cousin approaches you with a strange look on her face. Her voice is a whisper in your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cloud just walked in, looks like he’s headed for Vincent.” Your heart starts hammering in your chest. That meant he’s headed to sit at the bar which you’re currently behind. You grab a tray and dart out the swinging door on the other side. What are you supposed to do!? Do you just act casual or ask him what happened this morning? You’re more nervous now than you were last night. You absentmindedly pick up empty glasses and place them on your tray.</p><p> </p><p>You try to casually look over your shoulder. He’s as always sitting a little too straight in his seat. All you can see is his back but it still has you swallowing down nerves as you remember the scratches you left there just last night.</p><p> </p><p>You opt for the far swinging door again and go straight for the kitchen to unload the dirty glasses. You focus on washing what’s in the sink even though Tifa has hired someone for that exact job. <em>Stop being such a chicken shit and get back out there</em>. You take a deep breath to prepare yourself before turning around quickly. Instead of being able to walk right out of there you run directly into a brick wall of a chest. You screech at the unexpected feel of someone’s hands steadying you. Your eyes reluctantly meet mako infused orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit Cloud! You gave me a damn heart attack! How are you so quiet when you’re wearing those clunky boots?” One corner of his mouth ticks up in momentary amusement at your loud outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t particularly quiet, you were just spaced out.” You don’t know what to say now, awkward silence weighs heavy between you. You try to step around the blonde but a hand clasps around your wrist to stop you. “Did I do something wrong?” You’re confused and more than a little surprised at the concern in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should be asking that. I kind of assumed that you just wanted to pretend that nothing happened after you took off without a word.” You didn’t mean to sound bitter but you really were hoping he meant everything he said last night. His brow furrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent you a text and have been waiting for an answer all day, and then I get here and you’ve been obviously avoiding me.” What the hell is he talking about?</p><p> </p><p>You pull your phs out and show him that you never received a text. He digs his out of his pocket and opens up his messages. Under your name there’s an unsent message typed out. You bark out a laugh, his cheeks redden in response and he drags a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think to open your messages when you didn’t see a response you dork? You really think I’d ignore you?” He rolls his eyes and pockets his phs again.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was ignoring you too. I woke up late and had a delivery this morning, you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you.” You let out a giggle in relief and rest your head against his muscled chest. Strong arms wrap around you and pull you closer, no hesitation in his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a couple of insecure idiots.” He hums out a response in agreement. All of your worry has dissolved.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of you only long enough to tilt your chin up so he can slant his mouth over yours. Your breath still catches at the feel of his warm lips against yours. His tongue teases its way into your mouth, your hands clutch desperately at his shirt, he’s made a complete mess of you with only a few caresses of his tongue against yours.</p><p> </p><p>A throat clearing has you both separating though he still grips your waist with one hand. Tifa stands in the doorway with a shit eating grin lighting up her face. You’re sure Cloud is embarrassed but he looks surprisingly calm and maybe slightly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy to see you two lovebirds are getting along but I’m getting a little swamped out there Y/N.” Oh yea, you were supposed to be working. Cloud reluctantly lets his hand drop from your hip. You shoot him an apologetic look and go back out to finish off your shift. He takes his spot back next to Vincent.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t keep the smile off your face for the rest of the night. Every time you go behind the bar Cloud’s eyes meet yours head on, there’s no shyness or looking away. It makes butterflies stir low in your stomach, the intensity and want there is breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p> A particularly rowdy group of men stumble through the doors of the bar, their voices are too loud, they’re obviously already drunk. Tifa is busy behind the bar so you go to take their orders.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I get you gentlemen?” You use your best fake customer service voice. Three sets of bloodshot eyes take you in. The man closest to you wears a lecherous grin that has the hair on the back of your neck standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“How bout a round of beers with a side of that sweet ass.” Fury grips you so violently that you have to clench your fists from lashing out. Your eyes lift to see Cloud sitting on his stool facing you instead of the bar. He looks as pissed off as you feel but he stays seated, the fact that he knows you can handle yourself is touching.</p><p> </p><p>“You can either start being respectful or leave.” It takes a lot out of you to keep your voice steady and free of anger. The man scoffs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t gotta do shit. Now go get our drinks.” His hand which was clearly headed for your  ass is now twisted painfully behind his back. This guy has no idea who the hell he’s messing with. He struggles against your  hold but you just twist his arm further up his back and push your weight down until he’s flush against the table. “Get off me you bitch!” His two friends are on their unsteady feet and grabbing at you. You plant a well placed kick into the stomach of goon number one. The other grabs roughly at your hair trying to tear you off his buddy.</p><p> </p><p>“You let her go right now asshole.” The frighteningly calm voice of your favorite man has goon number two immediately taking his hands off of you. You step away from the douchebag at the table and take in the angry glare of Cloud. “Get the hell out of here before I kill you. Don’t ever even think about coming back here again.” The three men stumble out of the bar faster than you can even blink.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud touches the back of your head gently, searching for any injury. “You ok?” You smile tenderly at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just fine, thank you for helping.” In a surprising move he cups your cheek before pressing a kiss to your lips. You let your eyes slide shut and let yourself lose yourself for a moment. The bar has grown suddenly silent, Cloud must notice it too because he pulls away and looks around. You swear eighty percent of the patrons eyes are on the pair of you. Red colors the swordsman’s cheeks. Of course people are interested in the famous Cloud Strife’s love life. You grin and press a kiss to his cheek before getting back to work yet again.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night goes quickly and uneventfully and soon enough it’s just you, Tifa, and your socially awkward…boyfriends? You suppose that’s the right word for them though it sounded a little juvenile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you finally got your heads out of your asses and admitted your feelings for each other.” You give your cousin the finger while Cloud just rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m rather pleased to see the two of you together as well.” Vincent smiles in that barely there way of his and you smile right back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Vince!” Tifa slaps your arm playfully in your acceptance of his statement and not hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N come over for dinner tomorrow, I know the kids would love to see you before they go to Barrett’s for the rest of the summer.” You love Marlene and Denzel like a niece and nephew and you know how much they enjoy Cloud still living here even though he’s gone a lot on deliveries.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll be there!” The man beside you rests his warm hand on the inside of your thigh and squeezes. You’re sure he has no idea the effect it has on you but your pulse is suddenly skyrocketing. Apparently it takes hardly anything at all to turn you on when it comes to him. “Think I could steal you away for the night again handsome?” You whisper the words into the stoic man’s ear and laugh at how quickly he jumps to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll bring Y/N with me.” You grin at the shocked but happy look on Tifa’s face as you get pulled from your stool and led out of the bar.</p>
<hr/><p>The two of you barely get through your front door before you’re  tearing off each others clothes and stumbling your way to your bedroom. He all but tosses you onto your bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lips and teeth trace a tantalizing path down your neck and chest, before he can get too far though you use your speed and strength to pin him beneath you. Eyes widen in both surprise and arousal. Now it’s you pressing nips and kisses to muscle hardened planes of skin. He seems to realize what you’re going to do only seconds before you lick a stripe from the base to tip of his hardened length. A strangled moan escapes him when you lower your mouth over his crown and suck.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” He tangles a hand into your hair as you swallow him down. You can tell he’s trying not to thrust into your mouth while you bob up and down on his length. Your eyes meet his and you let out a small moan at the look in his eyes, it must have felt good because his grip on your hair tightens. He only lets you continue for a few moments more before he’s pulling you off of him and slamming you onto the mattress none too gently. His eyes are wild and he presses a harsh kiss to your lips before thrusting powerfully into you. You cry out at the beautiful stretch. “Needed to feel you around my cock.” Holy shit, the mouth on this man.</p><p> </p><p>You wrap your legs tightly around his hips and sink your nails into his lower back. He hisses out in pleasure and thrusts even harder. “Cloud, baby, you feel so good.” He seems to like the pet name or maybe it’s just the pleasure filled sound of your voice that has him moaning lowly.</p><p> </p><p>You use what strength you have to push at his chest. He looks concerned for a moment as he pulls away from you until he realizes  what you’re doing. You position yourself on your hands and knees before him, lowering your chest to the bed and looking over your shoulder at Cloud. His eyes are absolutely smoldering.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re perfect.” His hands squeeze the globes of your ass as he kneels behind you. He sinks into you more slowly than he had earlier, savoring the warmth of you. You both let out moan as he begins fucking you in earnest. The unexpected sting as his hand connects with your ass has you clenching around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, harder!” He growls and complies, the next smack harder and more pleasurable than the last. Your hand reaches down to rub tight circles on your aching clit. He continues to spank you until you’re screaming out his name and almost blacking out from the pleasure of your orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“So fucking tight around me Y/N.” He pulls you up so you’re flush against his chest and continues to thrust harder up into you. You moan loudly when a hand wraps around your throat gently. “You like that?” He sounds surprised but pleasantly so. You nod weakly and his grip tightens.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna cum again.” You barely get the words out and his hand squeezes a little harder. You feel yourself dripping down your thighs and thrust yourself down onto him twice more before you’re crying out, he lets go of your throat and the rush of air deepens your pleasure. The feel of you clenching around him is enough to push Cloud over the edge too and he cums deeply inside you with a broken moan of your name.</p><p> </p><p>You collapse weakly against the bed, he pulls out and jumps to his feet. You don’t have it in you to wonder what he’s doing but jump at the feel of a warm cloth between your legs a moment later. You smile at him as he cleans both you and himself up before laying down beside you and pulling you into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wonderful, you know that?” He chuckles and gives you a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about all that. You’re pretty wonderful yourself though.” You press a kiss to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I’m so glad you’re back in my bed, I was so worried last night was a one time deal.”</p><p>He shakes his head and traces shapes on your back with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to say you’re stuck with me now. I love you too by the way.” You never thought he’d so easily be able to say things like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Might have to hold you hostage now, keep you in this bed forever.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head and sighs contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t hear me complaining. I’m exactly where I want to be.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>